User talk:OoO Dark Chaos OoO/Archive 2
/Archive 1 Bump GTFO MY TALK PAEG! —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:20, 30 October 2008 (EDT) :Bump. -- [[User:Halo|'Halogod35']] 22:51, 7 November 2008 (EST) You liek my new sig of awesomeness? -- wins. 16:56, 13 November 2008 (EST) bump :D -- 13:04, 18 February 2009 (EST) sig you definitively need your sig picture to be a Chaos Space Marine.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Gaston was a Paragon...]] 17:03, 13 November 2008 (EST) :Explain, whats is this "Chaos Space Marine"--—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:49, 13 November 2008 (EST) ::In before copyvio. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:49, 13 November 2008 (EST) :::Huh? --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 18:50, 13 November 2008 (EST) ^Chaos Space Marine.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Gaston was a Paragon...]] 08:39, 14 November 2008 (EST) :Honestly.... how stupid are you. That is an obvious copyvio if ever I saw one. I've tagged it as such. I pretty much warned you that it WOULD be a copyright violation. If you want to show something that is copyrighted to Games Workshop, who are bloody great dicks when it comes to protecting their intelectual property, link to an external site that has the image. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 08:47, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::sorry for the Rage QQ.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Shut up and listen]] 15:58, 9 January 2009 (EST) GvG If you'd like you can fill out an app at www.modeguild.co.nr we usually start Gvg'ing weekends at 9-10+pm EST. I can't guarantee you a spot on the core team atm since you're inexperienced, but we can help you along. -- wins. 19:43, 13 November 2008 (EST) :kk will do--—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 16:45, 14 November 2008 (EST) you fail at humor. lol. -- wins. 20:37, 29 November 2008 (EST) :>:O you fail at.....GWs HA! :P —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɑosmonǥɘɼ . 09:59, 30 November 2008 (EST) :: Got around to making it. It's in B/W tho, hope you don't mind that. Oh, and if it's too dark (my monitor is REALLY bright, i'll edit it accordingly.) yew liek gift? -- wins. 16:19, 2 December 2008 (EST) :::This one's more true to the original colors. http://i147.photobucket.com/albums/r301/Pur3_0wn4g3/darkchaosv2.png -- wins. 17:17, 2 December 2008 (EST) Your signature Its image must not be taller than 19 pixels. Use |17px instead of the current |19px19px (which doesn't work properly for some reason). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:53, 2 December 2008 (EST) :as soon as i think i figure out this wikicode it backfires on me, will do --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 18:01, 2 December 2008 (EST) ::plz work - woot—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 18:08, 2 December 2008 (EST) test --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 09:03, 21 December 2008 (EST) :eh, wot? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:05, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::idk u tell me --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 16:33, 25 December 2008 (EST) dark chaos plz lern me to ply i herd u gud at elebal plz tech me 2 gw plz Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:42, 5 January 2009 (EST) :ur talk pAeg naow --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:20, 5 January 2009 (EST) sup bro tigerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr :gg tab now /gtfo ska's acc --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 15:42, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::nothx Tab 15:43, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::ulz u prob only have bambi on ur acc, so stop flaming --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:10, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::wat? u mad? r2 pro eleball lfg? Tab 16:14, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::im not r2 --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 18:23, 6 January 2009 (EST) "r9 jk, r2 but the group will be r5 caller and r2-5 eles, r3 monk --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:40, 5 January 2009 (EST)" From rawr's talk page, lol. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:26, 6 January 2009 (EST) :STFU FROSTY SOMEBODY EDITED MY POST --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 18:27, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Rawrawr_Dinosaur&diff=prev&oldid=792248 not rly m8 lrn2wiki tbh. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:29, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::go frosty go -- Gringo TALK 23:34, 6 January 2009(EST) :::tyvmn [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:34, 6 January 2009 (EST) ::::/gtfo frosty i dun like u spamin up my talk --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 18:54, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::/gtfo dark chaos i dun like u spamin up my talk [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:09, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::: no u, this is my talk page nuub --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 20:33, 6 January 2009 (EST) :::::::good one dark, you really showed him! -- Gringo TALK 01:52, 6 January 2009(EST) ::::::::Is epic talk page nao [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:00, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::Who are you to call things epic? D: Ricky vantof 12:03, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Frostels Mcmootels, knower of Epic [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:14, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::i got owned hard :( [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 16:43, 7 January 2009 (EST) ty for archives --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:30, 7 January 2009 (EST) Your fucking Pichu follows me Make him stop....it's scary. It's also copyright infringement, which means it'll get deleted soon. 16:35, 7 January 2009 (EST) :its not mine, its tab's and it was missed in the copyvio thing so untill they check again...--—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:40, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::ups, my bad. 16:40, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::tbh, i know he turns you on, the way his hand hits that lil bum of his! --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:42, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::I'll admit that I have a chubby 16:45, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::explain --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:47, 7 January 2009 (EST) You didn't spell my name correctly, also your page just got owned. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:37, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::You don't know what a chubby is? 17:38, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::lol u got chode [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:41, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Chubby > Chode. Not by much though. 17:42, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::The chubby community is a subculture in the gay community. Chubbies (or "chubs") are gay men who are overweight or obese. Although there is some overlap between the chubby community and the bear community, the chubby culture is its own distinct subculture and community. It is somewhat parallel to the fat admirer subculture which centers around Big Beautiful Women. The latter subculture is primarily heterosexual, and there is some overlap with the fat acceptance movement. So, u got chubby ay? [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:45, 7 January 2009 (EST) :i guess he does, and i hate him now tbh, nobody knew that i had a copyvio pic untill he pointed it out --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 18:01, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Not nobody knew, everybody knew, but no one cared [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:02, 7 January 2009 (EST) Proxies quick, gogo! all the info u need is there!!! --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ 16:57, 13 January 2009 (EST) Your sigature Its code is way too long. Use two colors, and you shouldn't link to your userspace stuff in the first place. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:13, 14 January 2009 (EST) :I'm sorry but hoa do I make it like jebus' sig? Insted of critisizing me, you could try to help >_< —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ Help me plz!!! 18:59, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::go to choytys talk, Dont made a tutorial there about making a page and putting your sig on it then using a SUBST. Gringo :::English pls I'm not a wiki genius —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ Help me plz!!! 19:27, 14 January 2009 (EST) ::::User_talk:Choytw#Your_signature.27s_coding -- that should do the trick, just go through Dont's tutorial :) Gringo :::::ty —Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ Help me plz!!! ::::::np. Gringo 20:14, 14 January 2009 (EST) User:OoO Dark Chaos OoO/Sig1 User:OoO Dark Chaos OoO/Sig Subst mhmm --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧaoʂmonǥɘɼ Help me plz!!! 18:57, 15 January 2009 (EST) PvX:NPA ^ ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:04, 18 January 2009 (EST) : Oops didnt know tht violated NPA 21:33, 18 January 2009 (EST)